


Sweet Celebration

by lonercat



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuu/as in the MC/ is a MALE here btw, deuce/ace if you squint, grim being annoying as always, mother vil and father rook taking care of son epel, sebek having no indoor voice, shy friends to lovers, trey-senpai's fantastic baking abilities, well you dont have to squint that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: Epel is glad to have so many friends around him to celebrate his sixteenth birthday at the Night Raven College.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Epel Felmier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Sweet Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my sweet poisoned apple son! I love Epel and I needed something to selfishly cure my desires to ship him with Jack because, well their dynamic seems interesting (in my mind at least). As you can see I’m deep in twisted wonderland hell and it’s a wonderful space so far so I’m not getting out of this one anytime soon.  
> I always say this but I do suck at titles so if anyone has a better suggestion please let me know!

“What’s up with that weird cloth?” Ace creeped up behind Deuce, slightly worried because the latter was strangely quiet and fixed onto something on top of his bed; and there he found his roommate fumbling with a white piece of cloth with some kind of drawing of a tiger surrounded by fire? What the hell?

“Isn’t it obvious?” Deuce answered, trying to fold the small cloth as neatly as possible so the tiger could be easily seen at first glance upfront, “it’s a present.”

Annoyed at his roommate’s attitude of not even looking up to him when answering, Ace threw himself on top of Deuce’s bed right in front of him, with a loud hum, trying to look as uninterested as possible (because he obviously did not care why was Deuce preparing a present, and wait for whom?!), “That’s kinda tasteless, man.”

Deuce immediately pushed him off the bed as soon as his body bounced on top of it, “careful! You almost crushed the box!”

That’s true. He was so focused on Deuce’s concentrated expression folding the cloth (that definitely was not cute at all with his eyebrows slightly furred and his tongue peeking out of his lips) that he did not notice the small apple green box even if it had a bright purple ribbon on top of it that was at least twice its size.

“Who is so important that you have to prepare something like this?” Ace spoke trying to hide the increasing annoyance in his tone, looking up at Deuce in the bed placing the folded cloth carefully inside the box.

“It’s Epel’s birthday!” Deuce said, the smallest hint of a smile was present in his lips, that caused Ace’s blood to boil for some reason. “I’ll give this handkerchief to him tomorrow in our joint class.”

Ace raised both of his eyebrows. “Isn’t that the extremely beautiful Pomefiore student? The one that looks like a girl?”

“Yes,” Deuce answered, his lips forming the smile that was growing earlier, finally looking at Ace, making the latter feel irked by now. “He’s one of my very first friends here in Night Raven College, and after I found out that his birthday is tomorrow, I wanted to give him something as proof of our manly friendship.”

“Very first friends? Hey, I’m taking offense to that one!” Ace claimed, pointing at Deuce accusingly. “What about me? And the monster? And Yuu?!”

“Well, I can certainly count Dorm Leader as my first friend,” Deuce brought his hand to his chin, “Jack also counts, then.” 

Ace shot a dirty look to his roommate, now feeling something akin to anger by now. “Oi, you’re being pretty inconsiderate to me right now.”

“I don’t think I can call ‘friend’ to someone who’s constantly trying to fight with me and gets me into trouble,” Deuce said with a sigh. “That applies to both you and Grim.”

“First, don’t put me in the same level as that annoying creature, and second, it’s not like I want to be your friend either,” Ace said through gritted teeth, furrowing his eyebrows. There was something true about the statement anyway. “But still, isn’t that handkerchief lame? I mean a tiger surrounded by fire? If it’s for a Pomefiore student, something more fitting would be, I don’t know, something more beautiful?”

“Actually, Epel is fairly good at physical activities,” Deuce said, his eyes brightening, and Ace’s own darkening. “We share this fighting spirit, you see, so I wanted something that represents our bond as fellow athletes.”

“That’s so tacky, but so like you, Deuce-kun,” Ace actually laughed for the first time in the whole conversation. He even reached up and let his hand rest a top of Deuce’s head, messing up the black locks of his roommate, earning himself a slap on that hand and an endearing blushed expression.

So, that meant the Pomefiore student was this important to Deuce.

_‘But what about me?’_

With a shove to his roommate to climb back to Deuce’s bed and a louder laughter he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

* * *

“Epel!”

The voice of his partner for the physical activity exercises somehow made the Pomefiore student smile even this early in the morning. 

“Deuce-kun, good morning,” Epel replied softly.

“And Happy Birthday!”

Deuce said it as loud as he could, bowing in front of Epel, hands extended to present the small apple green box decorated with the large purple ribbon.

Surprised, Epel took the box in his hands. “Thank you, but how did you know about it? That today’s my birthday?”

“Ah, I heard Jack talking about it last week,” Deuce replied nonchalantly, now with a right posture and looking at his workout partner in the eye, “he said something about Schoenheit-senpai mentioning your birthday to him and since I was available I went with him to buy you a present, and decided to give you a present of my own as well.”

“Eh…? Jack-kun is also…?” Epel said, his cheeks turning pinker by the second.

“Ah!” Deuce shouted, “I’m so sorry for spoiling the surprise! To you and to Jack!”

“It’s fine,” Epel spoke softly, “I’m just… well, very surprised.”

Without his knowledge, Epel’s lips had split into a large smile, bright light blue eyes looking up at equally bright teal ones. “Seriously, thank you so much, Deuce!... kun.”

Epel took the little box to his chest, gripping it tightly hoping that his embarrassment would subside. He was so glad to have a friend like this, surprising him with a gift at the very first thing in the morning in his birthday. Deuce’s own face was started to heat up for some reason, and a distanced but very loud clicking of tongue, followed by the many footsteps of the basketball club that happened to run laps around the area, snapped them out of the warm atmosphere.

“Well, let’s start then!” Deuce spoke, still embarrassed for some reason.

Epel nodded silently, giving one last warm smile to his workout partner and went to the bench to put the box on top of his stuff, then returned to Deuce’s side to start his morning practice.

* * *

“Here. Happy birthday.”

In front of Epel, who was sitting on the bench, resting, mentally preparing himself to stay awake for the next period, there was a “red” rose, (originally white, but it was painfully obvious that someone had tried to paint it with magic, as the paint dripped from it); then he looked up to see another Heartslabyul student handing it to him. The Pomefiore student was startled, to say the least.

“I wanted for it to be purple but well, apparently red is the only colour I can manage for now,” Ace spoke, half a smile on his face, trying to gobble up the embarrassment of giving a present for someone he barely spoke to.

“How inappropriate!” Deuce spoke up, standing up next to Epel and in front of Ace, “you need to be more thoughtful choosing birthday presents! Not just carelessly handing out whatever!”

“Well, if a certain someone,” he rolled his eyes then landed them on Deuce, “had told me before I would have chosen something better.”

“How is this MY fault-“

“Enough!”

A loud chirp from behind them stopped the brawl that was about to start.

“I mean- I’m glad you even had the thought of congratulating me,” Epel spoke shyly, “you didn’t have to do this, Ace-kun. Thank you.”

“Eh, so you know my name?”

“Well, you’re always next to Deuce-kun-“

“Not always!” Both voices could be heard.

“And you seem to be good partners. Deuce-kun talks about you frequently.”

“About our matches,” Deuce chipped in, “if anything he’s my rival rather than my partner.”

Ace was glad for once that Deuce was this oblivious, his comment immediately cutting the strange delight he felt upon knowing that _Deuce did talk about him frequently._

“It’s as he said,” Ace shrugged.

“Still it’s good to have a rival to improve together,” Epel giggled, “and it’s easier for you since you share a room and all.”

“Sadly,” Both Deuce and Ace spoke at the same time again, but Ace added “along with other two students as well,” with a subtle purse of his lips.

“Well, time to go to class,” Ace looked at Deuce, his head motioning towards the main building. “Happy birthday again, Epel.”

“Thank you,” Epel responded with a soft smile at the two Heartslabyul students, staying in the bench a few minutes more and watching them leave.

Even if History was his next lesson, he was looking forward to it. Deuce had already told him that Jack was aware of his birthday, so he couldn’t help but expect yet another congratulatory words from his friend in his same class.

However, those words never came.

Upon entering the classroom, Jack simply acknowledged him with a small nod, then buried his face in the book that had to be prepared for the class. Epel definitely understood that class was about to start, and they did have a lot to revise, but still felt strangely sad that particularly in this day, Jack did not even greet him with a single word, as opposed to the usual fully worded “good morning” that always came from Jack.

Epel sighed, grabbed his own book and started reading a few more times the lesson for today.

* * *

“Give it to me!”

“I already told you to quit it!”

“It looks too delicious to not be in my stomach, so just give it to me already!”

“Enough Grim! Ah- !”

Epel looked up from his seat in his table, halfway through his lunch already, to the two voices whisper-fighting.

With a warm smile, Yuu extended his arms and handed a circular box to Epel.

“Happy Birthday!”

“Yuu-kun?!” Epel hanged his mouth open in surprise. “You really didn’t have to-”

“Stop being all shy and just open it so I can eat too!” Grim demanded, not taking his eyes off the box for a second.

“Grim, stop that! It’s for Epel only anyway!”

However, Epel did open the box in the instant he was told to, more out of curiosity and because a sweet, inviting smell was coming out of it.

“It’s an apple tart,” Yuu said as he took a seat beside Epel. “I hope you like it!”

Epel took a forkful of the tart and brought it to his mouth. With a bright expression and halfway already his second forkful he asked, “Where did you buy this?”

“I made it actually,” Yuu spoke, his voice low, in a timid manner. “Ah but Trey-senpai helped with most of it, it was made under his guidance after all.”

“It is extremely delicious, Yuu-kun,” Epel smiled brightly at the Ramshackle Dorm Leader, “thank you very much. I can tell this was made with a lot of effort.”

“Are you going to give me Yuu’s effort as well or not?” Grim interrupted.

“I’ll share it with both of you,” Epel grabbed two nearby empty plates, “Yuu-kun should taste the final product too, since you made it and it turned out so well.”

“Finally!” Grim shouted.

“I’m glad you liked it this much,” Yuu smiled at Epel, ignoring Grim.

While Epel and Grim were deliciously eating their slices, Yuu could feel someone from the Savanaclaw staring intensely at his back. With a malicious smirk, after Epel was finished with two or three more slices, he grabbed a napkin and motioned Epel to look at him.

“What is it?”

Yuu grabbed Epel’s chin as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “You have crusts all around your mouth, Epel-kun.” Then, he proceeded to delicately clean off said rests of Epel’s face.

“Thank you, Yuu-kun.” Epel spoke softly, “if Vil-san found out I had tart crusts on my face he would nag me to no end for eating so carelessly and for taking this many calories from sweets.”

“No problem,” Yuu’s smirk grew, not even meeting Epel’s eyes, but instead some other eyes behind in a faraway table, fixated on them.

Their warm atmosphere was gone in a second after a loud shout interrupted them.

“Epel of Pomefiore!” Sebek announced, solemnly arriving to the table where Yuu, Epel and Grim were on.

“Hah-” Epel cleared his throat and looked up at Sebek. “Y-yes?”

“I wish you a Happy Birthday,” he said while extending an object wrapped in a red cloth to the Pomefiore student.

Startled, Epel slowly extended his hands as well to receive the cloth. Sebek looked at him expectantly, so he unfolded the fabric to find a small knife inside.

“The Young Master was pleased at the dragon you carved last time,” Sebek spoke proudly, “so I chose this as a gift to you! I hope you continue carving marvelous pieces to show more of them to him!”

“I can do that,” Epel spoke shyly, looking at the beautiful silver knife in his hands. “Thank you very much, Sebek-kun.”

“I hope you can show me next time as well,” Yuu spoke, next to Epel.

“Certainly.” Epel let a small smile grace his lips, bashful from all the attention he had received that day, glad that he could make so many friends in the Night Raven College.

* * *

Even if he wished for it, the pleasing feeling did not last for longer than lunch.

At the end of the day, Jack did not look at his direction even once after the morning nod. Could Deuce be lying? No, he’s too honest. Then Jack must’ve regretted his decision of congratulating Epel. But why? They were fairly good friends already, both sharing magishift training a few times a week, cheerfully chatting on the way to their class, and even making projects together since they were in the same classroom and it became easier for them to pair up whenever necessary. Epel was wary at first of the first year, both having the same age yet Jack is a good thirty centimeters taller than him and way more muscular- in other words the physical qualities Epel desired for himself. Nevertheless, their constant obliged interactions made Epel realise that Jack was actually a sincere, caring classmate – even if the person himself denied it, someone that he could share a good laugh with and someone that listened attentively to his extensive knowledge in apple carving. Jack was someone that he could call a friend; to the point that he was glad to be able to see him every morning even if it’s just to make a small conversation about magishift tricks with him.

If they were such good friends, then why-

“Sorry, Epel.”

Lost in thought, Epel didn’t realise he had bumped into a large yet soft frame in the hallway while walking towards his room inside the Pomefiore dorm. He looked up to see the very person he was just thinking about, scratching the back of his neck and not meeting his eyes.

“Jack-kun,” Epel took a step back looking at the floor in order to hide the sad expression forming in his face.

“I…” Jack cleared his throat. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Epel darted his eyes to the side, his breath short. Was this...?

“Happy birthday.”

The deep voice sounded a hundred times more pleasant with those words specifically.

Jack extended a small red pouch decorated with golden lace ribbon. Barely glancing at the taller teen, Epel stretched his hands to receive the item. A few moments of awkward silence followed, with Epel praying that the loud thumping of his hard was inaudible to Jack’s wolf ears while undoing the ribbon.

A bright, thick silver coloured hair-tie attached to a purple coloured charm in the shape of an apple was inside of it. It was very cute.

“I’m sorry,” was Jack’s first words as soon as Epel’s eyes were on the hair-tie.

“I didn’t give it to you before because… I was unsure about giving it to you or not, I mean, I do know you don’t particularly like cute things; but this reminded me of you as soon as I saw it- and well since I was actually looking for hairbands since you tie your hair up while doing magishift and the physical electives and stuff… so you could say that I chose it based on usefulness more than anything, though also because it’d completely suit you because you’re very cute too and- ah!”

Jack stopped his ramble to look at Epel. He had called Epel the exact same way he loathed being addressed to.

However, instead of a disdainful remark, there was a small giggle.

Epel was just simply happy for the fact that Jack had put so much thought into a gift for him.

“It’s fine, Jack-kun.” Epel smiled, looking fondly at the hair-tie in his hand; half giving up on stopping Jack from calling him cute, and the other half strangely happy that he was cute on Jack’s eyes.

“I love it,” he said, bright blue eyes looking up and finally meeting nervous gold ones. “I’ll be sure to use it often.”

“Oh-but then it’ll damage quickly so maybe not. I want it to last for as long as I can hold onto it,” Epel took a deep breath and closed his eyes, embarrassed but not able to contain himself, “it’s too precious since I received it from you, Jack-kun.”

Relieved, Jack’s tail started to move frantically. “Then, how about you use it now? Being your birthday and all it’s a special occasion.”

Epel gave the taller teen a strong nod. He placed the hair-tie onto the larger hands on front of him then turned around solemnly.

“Since it’s your gift, you can tie my hair today yourself with it then.”

Right after his back was facing a startled Jack, he regretted his decision of teasing him in this way, since it would mean _Jack was going to touch his hair_ and somehow the thought made his heart beat faster, but he couldn’t back on this now.

Jack’s cheeks were dusted with pink upon touching the curly lavender locks, his large fingers lightly caressing them, being extra cautious in lifting them up so they could fit inside the hair-tie. In a second try that was masked as accommodating a few stray strands, he finally could make something akin to a ponytail.

“Done.”

Epel turned around quickly, not allowing Jack’s hands away after he did as he was requested. Out of breath, completely trapped into bright light blue eyes, Jack let his hand rest on Epel’s shoulder, causing the pink of the shorter one’s cheeks to grow more.

“Thank you.”

Epel felt the large hand on his shoulder slowly creeping up to his cheek. Instead of instinctively swatting it away, he put his own small hand on top of it, wanting it to stay there for a little longer. Bright gold eyes started to get closer, and just then, as if prompted, he felt his own feet rising to a tiptoe position, and Jack could see closer the graceful movement of long lashes, before closing his own eyes.

“THE STAR OF POMEFIORE-” the loud and obnoxious shout stopped the first years dead their tracks, “has finally graced us with his presence.”

“Epel,” Rook unceremoniously placed himself in between the two, pushing the Pomefiore student further into the dorms, “we must hurry. Dorm leader is searching for you frantically.”

“But it’s still early-”

“Non, non, non! Beauty takes time. The more the better,” Rook kept pushing Epel lightly so he could walk away along with him, “Au revoir, Monsieur de Loup.”

The third year showed Jack an uncanny smile, “unless… Ah! I have been wanting to have a brand new manteau, and wolf fur would be an excellent choice.”

Jack shuddered nonetheless. “Vil-san invited me to the party he organised for Epel-”

“But it won’t start for a while, so in spite of repeating myself, _Au revoir, monsieur de loup._ ”

Jack grumbled but obeyed the third year. However, the fellow first year was having none of that.

“Jack-kun!” Epel called out as he shook himself from Rook’s grip. He jogged up the short distance between him and the Savanaclaw student that Rook had created earlier, and in a swift movement grabbed the muscular arm by the wrist, yanking the large figure down with the thirty-something centimetres required to be at eye level with him, placing delicate pink lips upon the plump wolf cheek.

“Thank you.” He whispered softly, but loud enough for the wolf ears to pick up.

Epel let go, then turned around quickly, not wanting Jack to see his now completely apple red face. He quickly walked further inside the Pomefiore dorm, shouting a “Rook-san! Hurry up!” as if nothing had happened, leaving Rook in the spot with his eyes as open as they could be in surprise and Jack touching the very same spot his lips did previously, unable to believe the lingering sensation there.

In that moment, Jack learned two things. First, Epel is definitely stronger and scarier than he seems. And second, that he had fallen in love with that very manly yet very beautiful Pomefiore student.

* * *

“Stop being so stubborn for at least once,” Vil sighed, as one hand travelled to his hip in a commanding motion and the other grabbed a hairbrush. “We’re already this late, don’t make it more difficult.”

The Pomefiore Dorm was buzzing with excitement. All of the students were gathered per Vil’s request to hold a birthday party for Epel, and of course, Vil being Vil, everything had to be perfect. Even the way that the celebrated person was going to be presented, that’s why Epel was wearing custom made special robes ordered by the third year, his make-up was done by his very same hands and all accessories, also personally chosen by Vil were all fitting accordingly.

Except for one silver hair-tie that ruined the whole look.

And it was not just the hair-tie, it’s the way Epel’s beautiful hair was in it – all messy and crumpled.

“I’m not letting you touch my hair, Vil-san,” Epel crossed his arms firmly. Looking away to hide the bashful expression, he continued, “Jack-kun tied my hair today. There’s no way I’m letting you undo it.”

Vil took a step back, laying the hairbrush on top of the table, “Is that so?”

Epel pursed his lips. “Plus, I already let you chose my clothes, shoes and the rest of accessories and do the make up as you pleased. Isn’t that enough already?”

True, Vil noticed that Epel was mellower than usual this time when he saw Vil in his room holding the special robes, shoes and his make-up box. Compared to last week when he complained to no end after he found out about the third year’s plans and preparations at least. He even shouted _I’m definitely not wearing that girly outfit stop insisting, Vil-san!”._

But now he just quietly accepted Vil’s guide to beauty for his special day, so Vil considered it kind of a win. He sighed one more time, but let a small, knowing smile grace his lips before taking a step closer to Epel to adjust the belt of his robes.

“As you wish. It’s too late already so, let’s go.”

* * *

“Woah, as expected of the queen,” Ace commented, looking around the decorations of the Pomefiore common room, “he has a very good taste. This is one classy party, definitely!”

“And the food looks awesome!” Grim chirped, moving his head side to side upon all the food on top of the table, “I don’t even know where to start!”

“Behave, Grim,” Yuu sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

“Thank you all… for being here with me today,” Epel said shyly to all the first years in the table that had come to the party.

“Of course we would be here!” Deuce said energetically, “even if we’re from different dorms, I consider you as an important friend now!”

“Same here,” Sebek continued, “it’s only natural that us comrades accompany you in your very special day.”

“I know it’s his special day and all,” Ace spoke, teasingly, “but could you stop staring at Epel for at least one second, Jack-kun?”

“Eh?!” Jack was taken aback. He hadn’t realised he had been staring at the Pomefiore student (or at least he thought he was being subtle but apparently that was not the case.)

“I mean,” Ace continued in a mocking tone, “he’s not going to disappear nor anything. I get he does look beautiful-”

“The most beautiful I have ever seen.” Jack blurted out.

“That’s saying something from someone that grew up along _the_ Vil Schoenheit,” Yuu commented, then giggled.

“Don’t let Vil-san know you said that,” Epel looked away, his cheeks completely red by now, “things could get ugly if he hears it.”

“But something just doesn’t fit right!” Sebek interrupted, completely oblivious, “even I can tell that the robes, shoes and accessories all fit to perfection except, your hairdo.”

Now both Jack and Epel were equally red.

“It’s all messy, but charming in its own way though,” Deuce commented nonchalantly.

Ace’s keen eyes were the first ones to notice the wild movement of Jack’s tail in that exact moment. He let out an obnoxious laugh, “Oh… Ahahah! I see!”

“Stop that!” Deuce pulled at Ace’s ear, as if nagging him, “we’ll disturb everyone!”

Yuu took advantage of the ruckus started by Ace and Deuce while Sebek was trying to separate them, to whisper into Epel’s right ear, “That’s rare. I thought you’d react more at being called _the most beautiful_ ¸ no less.”

Epel giggled and whispered back. “It’s a special day.” He shrugged, his left hand going farther to the side until he felt another larger hand, placing his own on top of it.

“Plus,” he said while squeezing said hand, “if it comes from Jack-kun, then it’s not that bad. I don’t hate it.”

“I see,” Yuu grinned after he saw wolf ears moving and Jack’s whole face matching with a red apple.

**Author's Note:**

> *look at me taking advantage of the time-zones to say that I made it on time bwahahahaha it's only past 10pm of may 6th in my country!* 
> 
> I … have no other excuse than my self indulgence (though i do hope there's more people interested in jack/epel tell me i'm not aloneeee). 
> 
> I do apologise for out of character behaviour though, especially with Vil and Rook, who I headcanon as Epel’s annoying but caring parent-figures basically. Hope you enjoying reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Edit, several days later: i forgot to mention i have NO idea how rook refers to jack in canon (i just googled french for wolf and that's it) but i'll change it when i find that out. sorry about that!


End file.
